Set me free, Keep me save
by Sakura Minisuka
Summary: Naruto's on a mission when he hears two persons talk about Sasuke... is it true what they say? And what do they say?
1. Chapter 1: Rumors

**Summary:** Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Note:** This story starts about a month after Sasuke went to Orochimaru… uuh and well, I don't remember what just then happened so I'm not gonna put much truth in it except for the characters themselves, for the rest it's just entirely my imagination…

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

Naruto sighs and looks at Kakashi. "Why are we even here? We should be getting Sasuke out Orochimaru's hands!" "We're at a mission, that's why we're here…" Naruto sighs again. "Can't we just go back and say we failed?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "No, we can't… cuz that would be a lie… and you don't want to lie against Tsunade… you really don't…" Naruto gives up and looks at his bowl of ramen when at once Kakashi gets up and yells: "Toilet!".

The blonde decides to go on with eating when he suddenly hears a familiar voice. "You know… I think it's a bit funny that he who thought would be able to beat me is in Orochimaru's hands now…" "Yeah, But have you heard the latest new already?"

"No… tell me my friend…" "Apparently Sasuke has become Orochimaru's prisoner… and I heard that he has become the slave of the entire hide-out… But it seems that that all happens because Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body to be ready to be his next vessel… cuz he has to be prepared to pain and being tormented…"

"What way is he their slave then?" Naruto hears a small laugh. "Anyway Orochimaru and his guys want him to be a slave… from cleaning their stuff to licking their toes… He has to do everything they want…"

"What if he doesn't?" "Then Orochimaru makes his snakes rape him over and over again… well, that's what I heard…" "Hm, guess that's what he deserves…" The other guy smirks and gets up to go to the toilet. "Pfff, poor Sasuke-kun… Orochimaru's slave… he really has misfortune…"

Naruto stares at the man. "How can you first act so cold about him while you care about him?!" Itachi looks at Naruto. "Uzumaki… You heard that?" Naruto nods. "But why is it so bad to be his slave?"

Itachi sighs. "Because, Orochimaru will make Sasuke the sex-slave of the entire hide-out, he'll be fucked and raped by everything in there, women, men,… snakes… and sometimes even worse…"

Naruto glares at his ramen. "I have to get Sasuke out of there…" Itachi frowns. "Why?" "He's my friend remember, I'll never give up on him, he might be irritating but he's a part of Konoha and a part of the team…"

Itachi nods and goes in his jacket. "Here take this… I stole it from Orochimaru when he left the Akatsuki." Naruto takes the paper and unfolds it to notice it are 2 maps. "One to find the hide-out, and one to find you way inside the hide-out… be careful, it's filled with traps…"

"Why do you do this? You have only hurt him in the past, why do you help him now?" Itachi looks down. "I hate Orochimaru, and Sasuke stays my little brother… by the way, I actually saved him by killing our family, he'll understand that one day… but first you have to save him, and keep him save!"

Naruto nods slowly. "I'll save him, but … if you want me to keep him save then you'll have to stop hunting me…" Itachi nods quickly. "I already have a way to convince the leader of the Akatsuki… He'll understand why…" Naruto nods and turns to his ramen.

"Oi! Naruto! Time to go on!" Naruto gets up and gives Itachi a last glance before he and Kakashi leave the place.

**Author:** Ok, now, first question that will be answered for the readers (but not for Naruto), are this just rumors and gossips, or is it true that those things happen to Sasuke? Find out in the next one... and btw, reviews are allowed


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness, A Dream & Action

**Summary:** Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap: **"Oi! Naruto! Time to go on!" Naruto gets up and gives Itachi a last glance before he and Kakashi leave the place.

**Chapter 2: Sadness, a dream & Action**

Naruto sighs, it has been two weeks since he overheard that conversation between Itachi and Kisame, he had told Kakashi about it and they had returned to Konoha immediately… But it didn't seem like Tsunade would let them save Sasuke.

"But Tsunade… we said what I heard, isn't that a reason to save Sasuke?" Tsunade shakes her head. "He choose that path himself Naruto, he won't want to return… sorry but it would only be in vain." Naruto was sick of it, he has tried to convince her ever since they got back, but it had no effect. He turns around and walks to his place to sleep.

Slowly he falls into a peaceful dream. But then his dream changes to what's happening with Sasuke right now.

--

Sasuke sighs and pulls on his shackles. "Why am I so stupid?" The door opens. He moves his head towards the sound and frowns. "Sasssuke-kun how are you doing?" Sasuke turns his head away. "Get lost!" Orochimaru smirks while he lays his hand on the boy's cheek. "Tut, tut, tut, don't be rude… haven't I taken care of you the last 6 weeks?"

A sigh escapes Sasuke's lips as he turns his face the other side so the hand isn't touching him anymore. "No, you've hurted me more then you've taken care of me… Ok, you do feed me but that's all…" A laugh comes from Orochimaru, making Sasuke focus on his ears. "Oh, my dear, sssweet Sasssuke… Are you defying me?"

A smile forms on the boy's face. "As a matter in fact, I do… And I don't feel like stopping it!" Orochimaru smiles. "Be nice now, or do I have to punish you? Do you want that?" Sasuke's smiles. "Do with me as you want but I'll never stop defying you Orochimaru-baka!"

The snake man's eyes become small as he smirks. "Ok, then feel what pain I can bring to you!" He summons one of his snakes and nods at it.

A little later Sasuke can feel a snake sneak up around his leg. He started to be scared, after all he was wearing nothing but a blindfold, but he didn't show anything that looked like fear. Slowly the snake glides to the boy's entrance and glides inside with a scream of pain coming from the young raven haired boy.

Slowly the snake sneaks further inside him, he can feel it moving in his insides as he feels like vomiting. But he keeps it inside him, he doesn't want to give Orochimaru that pleasure of seeing him vomit. "Don't worry, my sssweet Sassuke-kun… she'll be out soon, but first she'll have to pass your windpipe."

Orochimaru is right, Sasuke can feel how the snake meanwhile enters his windpipe and closes the entrances of his lungs with her thick body. He tries to gasp and breathe but can't get air in his body. He releases a small yelp when the head of the snake enters his mouth from the wrong direction.

He's starting to feel weaker by the lack of air already. Luckily the snake's tail leaves his body soon after the head has come out. Sasuke gasps for air and breaths in pants. Orochimaru laughs. "Are you ssstill defying me? My love?" Slowly Sasuke shakes his head. "N-No, O-Orochimaru-sama." "Good, now suck my ssslave."

When Sasuke's shackles are removed he kneels down and takes the man's robe, slowly pulling it up while following the man's legs to find the man's crotch. He licks the shaft before putting his hands around it and sucking the unwrapped part.

Sasuke can hear a voice in his head while he sucks as hard as he can. "Why, Sasuke? Why do you do this?"

--

Naruto opens his eyes while he bathes in sweat. He remembers the dream, the vision he had perfectly, even the question he mentally tried to send Sasuke in hope he'd get a reply… which he gets when he hears Sasuke's voice say: "Because I have no choice…"

He frowns and thinks it over. "If he can reply me when I'm awake… then it was no dream!" He jumps out of his bed and runs to Tsunade's place to find her sleeping on her desk. "Tsunade! Wake up!" She slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head.

"Huh? Naruto? How many times do I have to repeat he chose the faith himself?" "I don't care! I had a vision! Orochimaru has send a snake through Sasuke's insides because he didn't want to obey the snake man's orders! If he doesn't obey now, Orochimaru'll repeat it!" Tsunade's eyes grown big. "He did that?"

Naruto nods. Tsunade looks up and thinks a bit…

**Author:** Ok, end of chappy 2… hope you like it anyway… what will Tsunade say? Will she let him save Sasuke? Or will she tell him it's Sasuke's own fault? and btw, reviews are allowed


	3. Chapter 3: To the Rescue?

**Summary:** Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap: **"Huh? Naruto? How many times do I have to repeat he chose the faith himself?" "I don't care! I had a vision! Orochimaru has send a snake through Sasuke's insides because he didn't want to obey the snake man's orders! If he doesn't obey now, Orochimaru'll repeat it!" Tsunade's eyes grown big. "He did that?"

Naruto nods. Tsunade looks up and thinks a bit…

**Chapter 3: To the rescue?**

"Ok... you can go and save him. But you'll have to go alone, make 2 days of preparation and be ready for anything, you'll use a copy of the map and ... you'll bring him back for trial..." Naruto smiles but then realizes what she said. "What?! Trial!? Why?!" "He has abandoned Konoha... he has to be punished... we can't go around that." Naruto sigh and nods, before leaving for his preparations.

--

**1day later in Orochimaru's hide-out:**

Sasuke is breathing difficult, but that's not a new thing, he's having a nightmare while he shouldn't even be sleeping... an order of Orochimaru because Sasuke has defied him. But the guard doesn't really care... He looks at his clock. "Hm, time for the guy's punishment..." He goes to Sasuke and gives him a slap in his face to wake him.

Sasuke lifts up his head and lets out a sigh. He knows very well that they won't let him see again... The guard unlocks the shackles and laughs when Sasuke falls on his knees. Sasuke feels how the guard puts his foot on his back and keeps Sasuke down.

"W-why?" He asks with a hoarse voice. "Because it's an order!" Sasuke silently cries while the man takes out a sort of whip with split ends that end with little sharp steel plates. The guard lashes Sasuke a first time receiving a loud scream from surprise and pain.

A second lash but now Sasuke knows what to expect so he prepares himself, this time he doesn't scream, he just starts to cry harder. The guard laughs and hits harder to receive another scream, which he does.

15 minutes this torture goes on, Sasuke's back is as good as ripped to pieces and bleeding very badly. Sasuke has meanwhile blacked out from pain and maybe even blood loss.

Orochimaru smiles. "Good, I think we should let Kabuto heal him a bit now… then go on with the next torture…" The guard nod and goes away to get Kabuto. A little later the wounds don't bleed anymore but are still there, and still visible.

"He can go to the next torture Orochimaru-sama…" The snake man smirks at Kabuto. "Good, you know what to do…" He tells the guard. The guard nods and brings Sasuke's, now still fainted, body to the next room.

He ties up the body (with hands and feet) on the floor and leaves to get a watering can and a thin towel. When he returns he sees that Sasuke has woken up. "W-what going on?" The man smirks and puts the towel over Sasuke's face.

"H-hey?! Why do you do that?" "You'll see…" He says before locking the waterline to the watering can. He smirks while he slowly starts to pour water over the boy's face making Sasuke move his head to get underneath the water rain.

Soon the water is everywhere on the floor, but that doesn't matter, Orochimaru designed this room for it… Sasuke is meanwhile panicking and crying again. He doesn't know what to do, the water is pouring on his nose and lips and eyes.

If he opens his lips it runs in his mouth so quickly he can't swallow it, but it already runs inside his nose, hurting him and keeping him from breathing. Sasuke struggles with all his might to get free but he can seem to break free.

He feels lost… but then the water doesn't pour down on him anymore. "Are you going to defy me again? Or can this man stop with this boring job?" Sasuke shivers when he hears the voice.

"S-stop… I… I'll be good… O-Orochimaru-s-sama…" He brings out in fear. Orochimaru laughs and Sasuke feels how the guard frees his hands and ankles. The boy sits up and coughs up water that got in his lungs. "So, what will you do from now on my dear Sasssuke-kun?" Sasuke bends his head.

"I… will serve you… my master…" He says while a tear rolls over his cheek.

**Author:** Ok, this one was terrible for Sasuke… hope he can forgive me, (me: SORRY SASUKE!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!) well, now… will Naruto be able to get Sasuke out of the hide-out, and will he even find Sasuke without getting caught? Find out in the next chappy. :) and btw, reviews are allowed


	4. Chapter 4: Time to go

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:**In the last chapter you've read how Sasuke got punished, I know he was threatened very badly, but Orochimaru is an evil man, so... You also read that Naruto got permission from Tsunade to get Sasuke out of the hide-out in the hidden sound village...

**Chapter 4: Time to go...**

**Day of Naruto's 'mission':**

Naruto smiles at Kakashi and all his friends. "Don't worry guys... I'll bring him back..." Sakura smiles and hugs Naruto. "Please promise he'll be fine..." Naruto looks at Kakashi who shakes his head. "I... I'm sorry, but I can't promise that... You know how Orochimaru is, he might have hurt Sasuke really bad by now..." Sakura lets go and looks down.

"But I will bring him back... I won't return till I have him save with me..." His friends and sensei nod as he turns around and takes a deep breath. "Soon, you'll be home my friend..." He says silently, hoping Sasuke can hear it. A small sigh and then he starts walking, a little later running... and a little later again, he's using the trees to be faster. He remembers the dream he had, the snake that went through Sasuke's body... He felt pain when he saw that, when he realized it was real, but the pain wasn't able to be detected by Shizune.

He thought that it could be that he felt what Sasuke felt, but his pain was only on the chest... the pain is still there, but Naruto knows the pain will die soon. A day long he travels without stopping, not even to eat. At the evening he makes his camp in the trees and eats some bread before going to sleep quickly. When he wakes the next day the sun has only just started to rise. "Today, we'll be together again... Sasuke... my friend..." He looks down at a memory of how Sasuke had saved him from Haku. A small smile shows up on his face. "But this time, I'll do the rescuing..." He looks ahead and takes his stuff together before going on with his trip.

Only an hour passes and he already reaches the land of the sound. "Hm, now the map..." Naruto takes the copy of the map he got from Itachi and smiles. "Wow, it's only 3 hours from here!" He starts to head to the forest where the hide-out is and soon finds the forest. "Now... If I just go to the middle I should be able to find it..." He starts to move to the centre of the huge forest and ,indeed three hours has passed since he took out the map, looks around. "There... the secret and dangerous hide-out of that filthy snake man..." He takes his sound outfit he stole on the road and puts it on. Also he hides his forehead-protector in his back, which he leaves good hidden in the trees.

He goes to the entrance and follows the instructions to get in without getting trapped. "Hmm, where would they keep him?... I'll first try the dungeons that's the furthest." He whispers to himself. A half hour passes in the tunnels, and since he has the map he finds the dungeons quickly. Also today seems to be his lucky day since the first cell he sees is the right one.

Sasuke's standing against the wall, his hands chained to it, while a red blindfold hides his eyes. Naruto hears footsteps and uses his chakra to stick himself to the ceiling, also Kakashi had learned him a technique to hide his chakra and feel like a normal bug or something to the others. Orochimaru passed underneath him and walks into the cell. "So, my ssweet Sasssuke-kun... did you like your punishments of the last two days?" Sasuke lifts his head. "I-I deserved them, O-Orochimaru-s-sama..." "Hm, still a bit scared I hear..." Sasuke nods.

Orochimaru frees the boy's hands. And helps him to lay down. "I will have to make love to you... that will be your last punishment my dear Sasssuke-kun..." Slowly the pale boy nods to the even paler man. Orochimaru smiles and uses his long tongue to lick the boy's neck, making Sasuke shiver. Then without a warning he enters the boy. Sasuke wants to scream but Orochimaru's hands cover the boy's lips to prevent sound.

Naruto feels angry but doesn't give in to it, if he does, then Sasuke won't be saved and then he'll be caught himself too. He sees how the snake man enjoys the pain he's giving to Sasuke and sighs to himself. An hour he hangs there on the ceiling before Orochimaru finally pulls out Sasuke and lets the boy sit. Orochimaru smiles at Sasuke. "You know Sasuke, today I'll remove the blindfold..." "Huh? Why?" "So you can find out what I did right after I have put it on you." Sasuke frowns. "What did you do?" He asks in fear.

Orochimaru whispers something in the boy's ear and Sasuke turns his head to the man in shock. "No...no..." "Yes Sasuke, I did do that..." He gets up, after taking off the blindfold and chaining one hand to the wall and giving him a kunai in the other, and then leaves the boy alone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screams and tears fall on the floor.

The boy can barely believe what the man said. He doesn't want to believe it, but it's true... this time he didn't lie to Sasuke... The boy takes the kunai and bows his head. Then he puts it against his throat...

**Author:**... now for the new cliffhanger ..., what did Orochimaru say? Will Sasuke kill himself? Or will Naruto keep him save like he promised to his friends? Find out in the next one. and btw, reviews are allowed


	5. Chapter 5: Going back?

**Summary:** Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:**The boy can barely believe what the man said. He doesn't want to believe it, but it's true... this time he didn't lie to Sasuke... The boy takes the kunai and bows his head. Then he puts it against his throat...

**Chapter 5: Going back?**

Naruto looks into the cell and sees what Sasuke's about to do. "Sasuke..." He says, just loud enough for the older boy to hear. Sasuke turns his face to the sound but keeps his eyes closed. Naruto goes into the cell and smiles. "Sasuke... don't do that..." "Who are you? I recognize your voice but I can't remember from where?" Naruto frowns. "Then just look at me, you'll remember me then..." Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't think I will..." "Oh, come on... I'm sure you'll recognize who I am..."

Sasuke sighs and slowly opens his eyes. Naruto stares at his friend. "S-Sasuke... did HE..." Sasuke closes his eyes and nods. "Don't worry, I'm here to get you back home..." "Home? To the leaf?" Naruto smiles. "Yeah, back to the leaf..." "Hm, But now I still don't know who you are..." A sigh escapes the tanned boy's lips. "It's Naruto... remember me?" Slowly Sasuke nods. "Y-yes, I... I think I do..."

Naruto goes to Sasuke and hugs his friend, but he lets go when he sees the boy's in pain. "P-please don't hug me..." Naruto looks at Sasuke's back and gasps. "Oh my... he's a monster..." Sasuke nods. "Yes, but please, ... get me out of here..." Naruto nods and takes out a needle. He starts to move it in the lock untill he hears a 'click', the chain falls from Sasuke's wrist.

Naruto helps Sasuke up. "Here, climb on my back, then we'll go faster." Sasuke does as he's told and hold on tight. Naruto starts to run and now it takes only 15 minutes to get out. There he looks back to the hide-out. "You'll be save with me... Sasuke..." Sasuke nods and holds on to Naruto as good as he can as Naruto starts to run again. "It's been a while..."

"What's been a while?" Naruto asks curiously. "That I've felt the wind on my skin, and the warmth of the sun..." A smiles forms on Sasuke's face, and on Naruto's as well. "Soon you'll feel it a lot..." "Hm." Naruto stops. "We're out the forest... I'm gonna summon the frog... if it works at least..." "The frog?" "Yes, Gamabunta... the Toad King... if it works, then he'll be able to bring us to Konoha quickly..."

Sasuke nods and gets off Naruto's back. And as Naruto thought the first frog is just a little tadpole. He sighs. "Ok, this time it'll work, else we won't be out of here when Orochimaru finds out you're gone." Sasuke nods and feels a huge wind coming from the front of him. "W-What was that?" "Uhh, I just summoned Gamabunto." The huge frog looks at Naruto and then at Sasuke. "You again? What cha want?" Naruto sighs. "We've got to be in Konoha as soon as possible, Orochimaru can find out Sasuke's gone any moment now..." "Sasuke? Didn't he betray Konoha?"

Sasuke bows his head. "I had no idea what would happen with me, Orochimaru promised me strength to kill my brother..." Gamabunto eyes become small. "Does that give you a reason to betray the persons that care about you? Your friends and teachers?" Sasuke sighs. "It's ok, if you don't want me then I'll go back to him, it's not like he'll let me live much longer..."

He turns around and starts to walk away. Naruto looks at Sasuke and then at Gamabunto. "Are you happy now?! Now he's going back to that perverted freak of an Orochimaru!" Gamabunto sighs. "Well, he chose for that guy didn't he?" "He chose for power! Not to be a prisoner of a snake using freak!" Gamabunto sighs once again and nods. "Good, I'll bring you two to Konoha."

Naruto smiles and calls for Sasuke. "Come on! He's bringing us home, aren't you happy?" Sasuke smiles a bit. "I guess so, I don't really remember how it looked like but guess I'll like it..." "Sure you will! I'll buy you ramen! Ok?" Sasuke smiles and nods while Naruto helps him to get on the toad's back. And guess what, Naruto's trip of a day now takes only a half hour.

Tsunade smiles when she sees Gamabunto show up in the distance, she knows very well that Naruto wouldn't return if he hadn't saved Sasuke. She gets up and calls the Jounin and Chuunin together to gather at the gate. Sakura smiles. "I can't believe he succeeded... That moron of a Naruto actually did something good after all..." Kakashi smirks. "Well, he has his reasons to save Sasuke..." Sakura frowns but as usual Kakashi doesn't feel the need to go about it.

Gamabunto stops at the gate. "Time to get off guys." Naruto nods and gets off but leaves Sasuke up there a little longer. "Uuh, did any of you guys bring some clothes along?" They frowns. Shikamaru sighs. "I'll get some, I don't live far..." Ten minutes later Naruto jumps up with the clothes and helps Sasuke to get dressed before they get off Gamabunto together. The crowd gasps.

**Author:** Ok, I think a made another cliffhanger, some off you might already know why, and some might not... anyway the question this time: WHy do they gasp? and remember Tsunade saying something about a trial? What will be said on the trial? Well, the trial isn't for next chappy and maybe not even for the one after that, cuz I already have other things to make happen in the next two SORRY ) and btw, reviews are allowed


	6. Chapter 6: Tears of happiness

**Summary:** Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap: **Gamabunto stops at the gate. "Time to get off guys." Naruto nods and gets off but leaves Sasuke up there a little longer. "Uuh, did any of you guys bring some clothes along?" They frowns. Shikamaru sighs. "I'll get some, I don't live far..." Ten minutes later Naruto jumps up with the clothes and helps Sasuke to get dressed before they get off Gamabunto together. The crowd gasps.

**Chapter 6:Tears of happiness**

"S-Sasuke? W-what hapened to you?" Sakura stares at him with worried eyes. "Uuh, Naruto? Who was that?" Sasuke whispers to Naruto. Naruto smirks. "That's Sakura..." Sasuke nods. "Uuh, Sakura... it's Orochimaru's fault..." Sakura nods. Tsunade walks to Sasuke and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, we should go to Shizune's working room to see if we can cure you..." Sasuke nods and grabs hold of Naruto's sleeve before he follows Tsunade without knowing it's her.

At the working room Shizune helps Sasuke with getting in the chair. After 5 minutes of research she sighs. "Hm, Orochimaru did his best, it's a powerful jutsu... Tsunade, we'll have to work on the cure for at least a week before we'll be able to break the jutsu... I wrote down the information we need..." Tsunade nods. Naruto hugs Sasuke and then realizes the condition of the boy's back.

"Uuh, Tsunade... I think you guys should heal his back too..." Tsunade and Shizune frown. "Really? Why?" Naruto helps Sasuke to pull out the shirt Shikamaru gave him and to turn around without losing his balance. Shizune stares at it in shock, and Tsunade just sighs. "This is something I could've expected from Orochimaru... Sasuke, you tried to defy him didn't you?" Slowly the raven haired boy nods.

"Good, Shizune, heal it so he can go home and rest, the trial will have to wait till he can see again..." Shizune nods and helps Sasuke to lay down on the table so she can heal his back. A half hour long she keeps healing, and then it's finally healed. Naruto smiles and hugs his friend. "Feel better now?" Sasuke nods slowly with a shy smile. "G-Guess so..." "Good, uh, are you going to your place?" "I think it's the best... but I can't really find my way since I can't see a thing..."

Tsunade nods at Naruto to show he should go with Sasuke. Naruto nods. "Come on Sasuke, I'll bring you home..." Naruto says while he takes the other boy's hand to lead him. Sasuke nods slowly and gets off the table. He follows Naruto and after 10 minutes walking he stops. "Sasuke?" Naruto turns around to see Sasuke's crying. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" "N-nothing... it's nothing Naruto, just a memory..."

Naruto nods slowly. "Let's bring you home, so you can rest a bit..." Sasuke nods and wipes his tears away. Only a few minutes later they arrive at the Uchiha Mansion. He leads Sasuke to the llivingroom and lets the boy sit down. "I'm gonna buy you some decent clothes ok? I'll be back soon since I know you have the same seize as me..." Sasuke nods. "Naruto... don't leave me alone too long... It's scary now that I'm blind..."

Naruto smiles and starts to walk away. "I'll be back soon Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke smiles to himself. Slowly tears of happiness roll over his cheeks. He's never thought he'd be so happy and peaceful again one day... Slowly he falls asleep.

The door opens and wakes Sasuke up a bit. "Huh? N-Naruto?" "Hai." Sasuke smiles as he feels Naruto sitting next to him. "Naruto... I have to confess something..." "Hm..." "I... I still love you..." He says while he bents down his head. Naruto lifts up the boy's face and closes the gap between their lips.

"Sasuke I'm... Sakura! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura gets up and runs away. Sasuke turns his head to the voice that yelled. "Huh... w-what's going on?" Naruto sighs and hugs Sasuke after putting his bags down. "Apparently, Sakura was going to kiss you..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighs. "And I thinking it was you..." He says quiet enough so Naruto can't hear it. Naruto looks at Sasuke. "How come you didn't stop her? She had her hand on your face." Sasuke turns his face away and feels tears run over his cheeks once again...

**Author: **Yes, I know, this one is shorter then the rest, but next one will be better... I promise... and btw, reviews are allowed


	7. Chapter 7: Old flames can burn again

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:**Sasuke closed his eyes and sighs. "And I thinking it was you..." He says quiet enough so Naruto can't hear it. Naruto looks at Sasuke. "How come you didn't stop her? She had her hand on your face." Sasuke turns his face away and feels tears run over his cheeks once again...

**Chapter 7: Old flames can burn again (LEMON!)**

Naruto turns Sasuke's face to him. "Stop crying Sasuke, it doesn't suit you..." "Nothing suits me... if I act cold and emotionless they say I have no feelings, and that I should become more human, and if I don't do that and show my emotions then they call me emo and say I should become a man... I'm sick of it!"

Naruto hugs Sasuke and makes 'shh' sounds. "Calm down Sasuke... I just like you more when you smile." Sasuke sighs. "You always smiled... and I never smiled... yet we... became so close..." Naruto starts to realize what Sasuke is talking about. "Sasuke, we still are close... we're best friends..." Sasuke laughs a little and pushes Naruto away.

He gets up and stumbles to his room (me: he used to be able to find his room and bed in the dark, soo...) where he lets himself fall on his bed to cry in his pillow. Naruto looks down and lets out a sigh. "Why can't he see things will never be the same..." He gets up and goes to the boy's room. He sits himself down on the bed and lays his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke... things will just never be able to be the same... times have changed..."

Sasuke gets up with his back to Naruto and pulls up his shoulders. He sighs and gets up, walks to Naruto (me: by following the sides of the bed). Then he sits himself down on Naruto's lap. "Times have changed... but I haven't..." He says before he puts his lips on Naruto's (me: don't ask how he found Naruto's lips, I think instinct, but... you never know...). Naruto's eyes become wide but then they become softer. Slowly he kisses back and lets himself fall on the bed so he can turn himself on top afterward.

"Sasuke... I did say times have changed, but I never said I had changed..." Sasuke smiles at Naruto. "I've missed you so much... Even though i had forgotten how you look, smell, sound, I've never forgotten your smile and how you make me feel..." He says silently. Naruto gives Sasuke a kiss. "How do I make you feel?" "Alive..." Naruto smiles and kisses Sasuke's neck.

A slight gasp escapes the raven's lips. "Naruto... make me yours..." He says with half closed eyes. Naruto smiles and licks Sasuke's ear in response. "No, problem my love..." He whispers before going down with his lips and nibbling the pale boy's neck; making the boy moan. Naruto pulls out Sasuke's shirt and then his own. "N-Naruto... is it going to hurt?" Naruto kisses Sasuke again. "It might during preparation and a bit in the beginning... but I won't go on if you don't want it..." Sasuke nods and smiles. "O-ok."

--

Naruto licks one of the boy's nipples and meanwhile pulls out his own pants and boxers. Then he starts to suck on the nipple while he pulls out Sasuke's pants and boxers. Naruto lets go of the nipple and gives Sasuke a last kiss before going down and licking the boy's shaft. Sasuke yelps and closes his eyes before grabbing hold of the covers underneath him. Slowly Naruto takes the member in and starts to suck on it, while he uses his hands to massage the boy's balls.

Sasuke doesn't know what to do with the feeling. He blushes like mad meanwhile and squeezes the covers tightly. "Hmm... Na-Naruto..." Naruto looks up and smiles while he goes on with giving his lover pleasure. But Sasuke comes quickly since he's not experienced at all. "Naruto! Ah..." Naruto smiles, and swallows the seed before hugging the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke, do you want me to be inside you?" Sasuke looks away. "I don't know..." "I'll start, but say stop if you don't want more ok..." Sasuke nods. Naruto takes some of his own precum to coat his member and the boy's entrance a bit. Naruto sees it's more stretched then he should be, but remembers that Orochimaru has send a snake through him and maybe did something like that again...

He looks at Sasuke. "I don't think I'll have to prepare you... you don't seem tight..." Sasuke nods, but doesn't really understand what Naruto's talking about. Naruto slowly pushes his tip inside and hears Sasuke gasp. "Want me to stop?" Slowly Sasuke nods. "Y-yes... the memories are too fresh... too fresh..." Naruto nods and pulls out before hugging Sasuke tightly.

--

Sasuke hugs back and pulls Naruto close. "S-sorry Naruto..." "It's ok, you aren't ready... I understand..." Sasuke nods and feels Naruto's lips touch his'. He smiles while he kisses back. Naruto smiles. "We'll go on a next time, don't worry..." "Ok... I... I'm tired..." Naruto nods and helps Sasuke to get under the covers. He gets up and starts to take his clothes. "Naruto... can you stay with me?" Naruto looks at the pale boy.

The boy has always looked so breakable, at least his skin has, but now the eyes made it complete... He seems so... fragile, so hurt. Naruto slowly sighs and crawls under the covers too. He hugs Sasuke. Sasuke smiles and closes his eyes while he lays his head on Naruto's chest. "You've set me free... now please... keep me save my love..." Naruto sees that the boy's already sleeping while he says this. "I'll do my very best to keep you save Sasuke..." He says before falling asleep as well.

**Author:**Ok, I know some might have expected an 'all the way' lemon, but since Sasuke wasn't ready it turned out not to be an 'all the way' one... sorry for those who had hoped for an 'all the way'. and btw, reviews are allowed


	8. Chapter 8: Starting rumors

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:**The boy has always looked so breakable, at least his skin has, but now the eyes made it complete... He seems so... fragile, so hurt. Naruto slowly sighs and crawls under the covers too. He hugs Sasuke. Sasuke smiles and closes his eyes while he lays his head on Naruto's chest. "You've set me free... now please... keep me save my love..." Naruto sees that the boy's already sleeping while he says this. "I'll do my very best to keep you save Sasuke..." He says before falling asleep as well.

**Chapter 8: Starting rumors...**

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes to realize he can't see once again. He also notices Naruto's gone, but since he has no idea where the new clothes are, or even what they are he stays in bed hoping Naruto would return quickly. He lays himself on his back. Sasuke sighs, he was thinking about if he would be able to see on this moment, he would wait for Naruto too then, but then he could at least masturbate with a picture of Naruto in front of him.

He laughs a little when he realizes he just thought that. "Hm, having fun?" Sasuke looks up to the sound. "It's Kakashi... don't be so shocked..." "I'm not shocked, just surprised." Kakashi smirks. "Hm, well, I just came by to check you out." Sasuke nods. "Well, you have, can you now leave..." "No, I'm worried about you so I won't leave..."

Sasuke sighs. "Whatever..." "Want to talk about your stay in the hide-out?" Sasuke moves his head away from the sound. "I don't want to be reminded to that hell..." "Ok... then what about Naruto?" "What about him?" Kakashi sighs. "I know you loved him, do you still love him?" Sasuke closes his eyes. "If I still loved him when I left, then why did I throw the necklace away?" Kakashi looks at Sasuke and notices the undertone in the sentence.

"Maybe because you wanted him to give up on you since you were going to the enemy..." "That's a lie! I threw it away cuz I didn't love him anymore!" Kakashi nods. "Hm, then this guy I saw him with on the training grounds must be his new lover..." Sasuke's head shot up. "Huh? Training grounds?" "Yes, I saw him there when I came here..." Sasuke frowns.

"Hm, maybe he was just training the guy..." Kakashi laughs. "Yeah, it is possible that my perverted eyes are used to see different things that they make that of something normal ... but I don't think I made a mistake..." Sasuke sighs and turns himself with his back to Kakashi. The sensei gets the hint and leaves.

"Sasuke! I'm home!" Sasuke opens his eyes slowly with a yawn. "Oi, Naruto, I can't find my clothes..." Naruto smiles. "I'll help you. Here..." He lays the clothes on the bed so Sasuke can find them. It are just a normal pain of jeans, a black boxer shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He puts them on carefully and stands up. "I'm hungry..."

Naruto helps him to the kitchen and gives him a bowl with ramen. "Uhh... I can't find my mouth to eat..." He says with a small pout. "I'll feed you Sasuke, don't worry..." Sasuke nods and just opens his mouth so Naruto can put the ramen in it.

"You like it to be served isn't it?" Sasuke shakes his head. "I'd rather be able to eat without help." Naruto smirks. "Oh, I hope you don't mind but I invited the guys over..." Sasuke sighs. "Guess I have no choice but not to mind… when will they be here?"

On that moment someone knock on the door. "Hehe, I think now Sasuke…" Naruto runs to the door and opens it. "Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru… Hinata?" "Hai, Naruto… I brought Hinata with me, so she can keep Sasuke company when we're playing games he can't participate…"

Sasuke meanwhile got out the kitchen and into the livingroom. "Thank you… that's nice of you…uh… N-Neji?" Neji smiles. "Hm, you remember me better then that annoying Sakura… if she'd be here I think she'd kill me…" Neji says laughing.

Sasuke smiles a bit. "I don't think she'll do that again… she was caught, yesterday, trying to kiss me…" Neji goes to Sasuke and hugs him. "Poor you… that's a girl I'd never want a kiss from… isn't that so Hinata?" Hinata blushes and nods. "I-I guess… so Neji-kun…"

Naruto smirks. "Well, guys, there's soda and stuff in the fridge, the kitchen's there, and well, just sit down and then we can start having fun. Hinata nods and walks to the garden. "Uh Hinata? Where you going?" She smiles. "I shouldn't participate guy games…"

The guys laughs, except Sasuke and Neji. "So, what'll we do?" "Maybe, we'd better first try or Sasuke can find out who we are by our voices…" Shikamaru proposes. Sasuke nods. "Good Idea, Shi-Shikamaru!" Five minutes later he remembers all the voices with their names.

"Ok! Truth or dare!" Kiba yells with a smirk. "Good! I go first!" Naruto says quickly. "Hmm, Sasuke…" Sasuke smiles. "Uh, give me a dare." "Ok, um… you've got to uh… tell Sakura that you love her… or kiss Kakashi on his lips…"

Sasuke closes his and thinks it over. "I'll go for Kakashi…" Shikamaru smiles and goes outside to call Kakashi. "Yup, what's going on?" He says while he walks in with the brown haired boy. "Sasuke has a dare, he could choose between telling Sakura he loves her, or kissing you on your lips…"

Kakashi smiles. "Hm, good, let him do…" He goes to Sasuke. "Sasuke? I was called here for you right…" Sasuke stands up and turns himself to Kakashi's voice. He removes Kakashi's mask and kisses him. Kakashi looks at the boy and sees his eyes are closed.

A little later Sasuke breaks the kiss and sighs. "Kakashi… it was just for a dare, hope you understand that…" "Oh yes, Shikamaru had already told me…" Sasuke smiles and sits down before Kakashi leaves.

"Ok, uh… Neji." Neji smiles. "Truth." Sasuke smirks. "Are you and Hinata dating in secret?" Neji stares at Sasuke before getting red and looking down. "Hehe, I knew it already Neji, from the moment you said that with not wanting a kiss from Sakura…"

Neji sighs. "Well, we're going out already 2 months now… anyway… Naruto." Naruto looks at Neji and makes a humming sound. "Hmmm, dare." Neji smirks.

"Ok. Show us the history of the sites you've visited the last month, or… you go around all town, and ask every guy you see, or you have to give him a free blowjob…" Naruto becomes red. "That's… ieuw…" Neji smirks. "That's why I chose those two…"

Naruto sighs and gets up, he takes his laptop out his bad he brought along this morning and opened it. "Hm, here… happy now?" He says while he turns the laptop to them. "Hm, fanfictions… and …" Kiba stars to laugh.

"You watched shows like, Junjou Romantica, Gravitation and Sensitive Pornograph?" Naruto blushes and looks away. Sasuke's frowns. "What shows are they?" "Gay shows, and the last one includes guys having sex…"

Sasuke looks down. "Oh, so you're gay Naruto?" He asks with a playful voice. Naruto gives Sasuke a glare, but since he doesn't see it… Naruto hugs Sasuke. "I'd be calm if I were you, or I tell them that you're my boyfriend…"

Sasuke sighs. "I'll be calm Naruto…" Naruto smiles. "Kiba…" So it goes on for about an hour when they get to Naruto again. "Truth." "Haha, no dare anymore?" Naruto smiles. "Just ask it Shikamaru."

"Ok, well, I've seen you at the training grounds… with this boy… what you think of him?" Naruto thinks a bit. "Hm, well he is kind of hot…" Sasuke looks up immediately.

He gets up and smiles. "I'm going outside a bit, my stomach hurts…" Naruto smiles. "Ok, fresh air might do you good." Hinata looks up to Sasuke. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke pulls up his shoulders and lays himself down in the grass. "Sasuke… you can talk to me, I won't tell anyone, except if you want me to…"

Sasuke nods and walks to Hinata to hug her. "You're right… there is something wrong…" Hinata hugs him back. "Who is it? Who hurted you?" "Naruto… you know, it seems like he's meeting a certain guy quite a lot, and… the guys think they're dating but…"

"You can go on Sasuke…" "But I thought that Naruto and I were dating… cuz you see… we uh… almost made love yesterday…" Hinata nods. "Then I'm sure it are just rumors." "But now I think of it… I touched his skin and chest, but I didn't feel him wearing the necklace…"

Hinata frowns. "The necklace?" Sasuke nods with tears in his eyes. "Yes, well, before I left we also used to be together. But to the end I started to act cold to him, because I was planning to go Orochimaru… and on a certain moment we fought…"

"Yes, I heard of that… he was quite hurt…" "Well, I didn't only leave my forehead-protector there. While we were together we bought two necklaces with guitar picks on it, and we had let someone engrave our faces in it… the one for Naruto had mine, and vice versa…"

"But last night, you didn't feel him wear it?" Sasuke nods. "So you're scared he was going to make love with you, while he's actually dating someone else?" Sasuke nods again and wipes his tears a way. "Sasuke, I think he's just letting his necklace getting cleaned or something… cuz there's a new guy in town and he cleans necklaces like the best…"

Sasuke nods slowly. "Yeah, guess you're right, I think I can go back now…" Sasuke gets up and Hinata smiles at him. "Make him see it's important for you Sasuke…" The raven smiles and goes back inside to the guys.

Naruto smiles. "Sasuke! You're back!" Sasuke smiles. "Yeah, you guy's probably finished the game by now huh?" Shikamaru nods. "Uhu, but we're planning to play '1 minute in the closet' now…" Sasuke frowns. "What's that?"

"Well, the bottle picks out two guys and then they have put on lipstick and go in the closet for 7 minutes. There they have to try to kiss each other as much as they can… understand it?" Sasuke nods. "Yeah, but I think I'll keep it with turning the bottle…"

The guys agree and at seven o'clock they decide to order pizza and to go home afterward, meanwhile Hinata has joined in cuz she thinks it's fun to see the guys act to weird.

Sasuke sighs and lets himself fall on the bed. "Pff, that was exhausting." Naruto smiles and crawls on top of Sasuke. Sasuke smiles. "You're hard Naruto… do I have to take care of it?"

**Author: **Ok, this one is longer then I expected at all… but hope you guys don't mind :D anyway the next one is a lemon one so be warned if you don't like lemon's… and btw, reviews are allowed


	9. Chapter 9: Just to make you mine

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:** Sasuke sighs and lets himself fall on the bed. "Pff, that was exhausting." Naruto smiles and crawls on top of Sasuke. Sasuke smiles. "You're hard Naruto… do I have to take care of it?"

**Chapter 9: Just to make you mine (LEMON)**

Naruto smiles. "But Sasuke… I thought you weren't ready…" "I wasn't, but now I am… I'm going to be your uke and I'm not going to mind at all…" Naruto smiles. "Ok, then you can take care of my hardness…" Sasuke smirks as Naruto gets off him and lays himself down on the bed. Sasuke crawls to him and pulls out Naruto's shirt.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's lips and then the tanned neck before trailing off to the boy's nipples. While he licks and sucks and nibbles on the right one he uses his hand to play with the other. Naruto lets out a moan but keeps his eyes on Sasuke. The raven lets go of the nipples and pulls out Naruto's pants and boxers. Slowly he lets his hand glide over Naruto's hard member, making the blonde hiss.

Sasuke smiles and grabs hold of the member with both his hands then he bents down and licks the tip. Slowly he teases the slit by pushing his tongue against it. Naruto moans again and throws back his head in pleasure. "Sasuke... more!" He says with a voice filled with lust.

Sasuke likes the voice and takes the tip in so he can suck on it. Slowly he removes his hands and starts to take more of Naruto's hardness in his mouth. He let it go deep in his mouth till he feels he'd gag if he takes in more. He swirls his tongue around it while he sucks. Naruto breathes in gasps and pants by now, and realizes he's close to the edge.

Sasuke notices the tanned boy's muscles become more tensed, so he starts to suck harder and rub his tongue against the member harder as well. Naruto shivers in pleasure while he comes in Sasuke's awaitening mouth. The raven swallows it all and then gives Naruto a deep kiss on his lips.

"Naruto, I'm yours, forever..." Naruto nods and kisses Sasuke too, licking the bottom lip to get entrance and fight for dominance. It's been since Sasuke left that they have shared such a passionate kiss. Naruto bucks his hips up and smirks when Sasuke moans. Slowly he breaks the kiss to pull out Sasuke's shirt and turn them around.

He opens the boy's pants and pulls them and his boxers out at the same time. Sasuke gasps at the difference of temperature. He smiles when he feels Naruto spread his legs. Naruto smirks when he sees the entrance of the boy. He goes to it and licks it making Sasuke gasps and open his eyes quickly. "N-Naruto..."

"Don't worry, it won't hurt..." Sasuke nods slowly. "O-ok..." Slowly Naruto pushes his tongue in a bit and licks the side to lubricate them a bit. Then he pulls out his tongue and pushes one finger in, making Sasuke hiss. "Shh, it'll feel better soon..." Sasuke nods but gasps when Naruto grabs his member and starts pumping it to distract the boy.

Sasuke moans and a second later Naruto adds a second finger and starts looking for the spot. Which he finds within a few second. "Wah! W-what was that?" Naruto smiles. "Your prostate..." Sasuke nods to Naruto. The blonde understands what Sasuke means and hits the spot again, and again. "Ah! N-Narutoh! Go on!" Naruto inserts a third finger and hits the spot again.

Then he pulls his fingers out. Sasuke whimpers at the loss and pouts a bit. Naruto kisses Sasuke on his lips while he puts the boys legs on his shoulders. Then, slowly and carefully he enters Sasuke. Sasuke gasps but shakes the memories away while Naruto slowly starts to thrust to make it feel better for the raven.

Again it doesn't take long for Naruto to find the spot. "Ah!" Sasuke closes his eyes in pleasure and grabs hold of the covers. "M-more Naruto..." Naruto does as he's told and slams into the spot again, making Sasuke moan loud. Meanwhile kisses Sasuke on the lips again and asks for entrance.

Their tongues start to participate the kiss and makes the kiss more passionate. Meanwhile Naruto keeps slamming into the spot harder everytime and always faster after each other.

Naruto breaks the kiss and sees Sasuke's panting and bathing in pleasure since he can barely keep his eyes open. "Ah... Ahhh... Nah-ruto!" He pushes his own hips to the blonde to get more pleasure but this drives Naruto closes to his edge. A few more slams and Sasuke's can't keep it anymore. He comes while he moans Naruto's name out loud.

This makes his muscles go more tense and makes Naruto come as well. Naruto slowly pulls out and smiles while he lays himself next to Sasuke. Sasuke lays his head on Naruto's chest and falls asleep with the tought he gained pleasure while he just wanted to make sure Naruto would be his. Naruto strokes through the raven's hair. "I love you Sasuke... I always will..." Then slowly Naruto also drifts off to dreamland.

**Author: **Ok, that was hard to write, It's been a while since I wrote good lemons, so I have no Idea or this is a good one... probably not, but well, hope you liked it... reviews are welcome, and there's a surprise in the next chapter :) :P


	10. Chapter 10: Surprising Bright

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:** This makes his muscles go more tense and makes Naruto come as well. Naruto slowly pulls out and smiles while he lays himself next to Sasuke. Sasuke lays his head on Naruto's chest and falls asleep with the tought he gained pleasure while he just wanted to make sure Naruto would be his. Naruto strokes through the raven's hair. "I love you Sasuke... I always will..." Then slowly Naruto also drifts off to dreamland.

**Chapter 10: Surprising bright**

Sasuke awakes at 12 o'clock and gets up he takes his clothes, after 5 minutes of searching, and puts them on slowly. He hears Naruto's slow breath and smiles before walking to the front door. His memories of Konoha have returned in his dreams so he now remembers how to get to the office of Tsunade.

He knocks on her door. "Yes, come in..." Sasuke opens the door and walks in. "Ah, Sasuke... we were just going to look for you..." Sasuke frowns. "Why?" Tsunade and Shizune smile to each other. "We found the cure already, we worked day and night..." Sasuke looks down and feels tears gather.

"Sasuke, you'll be able to see again... a-are those tears?" Sasuke nods. "I... I just remembered that I'll be able to train again, and when I'm ready I will go after Itachi and kill him..." Some tears drip on the floor.

Tsunade stands up and hugs him. "Does killing him mean so much then? Can't you be happy here, without him in your life?" Sasuke smiles. "He'll only be out my life when I kill him..." Tsunade sighs. "Well, you'll better come with us to the hospital then we can cure your eyes and heal them, so you can see again and go home or train..."

Sasuke nods slowly and follows them. He walks into the OT and lays himself on the bed. They put him into sleep and start working on his eyes. Meanwhile Naruto has woken and sees Sasuke's gone. He frowns and gets up. He puts on his clothes and notices Sasuke's clothes and shoes are gone. "He went out... but where to?"

Naruto runs outside and starts to search for Sasuke when he bumps into Iruka. "Naruto... why the rush?" "Sasuke, he's gone!" Iruka smiles. "Don't worry, he's at the hospital, Tsunade found a cure. They're bringing his sight back right now..."

Naruto smiles. "Yes!" He runs to the hospital and makes his way to the receptionist. "Is Sasuke Uchiha ready?" The receptionist shakes his head. "No, sorry, it'll take a few hours, but you can wait there if you want..."

Naruto nods and sits down, but quickly falls asleep. And two hours later Sasuke smiles at Tsunade. "Yes, thank you... I'm glad to see again..." Tsunade smiles. "It's nothing Sasuke, but you will have to go trough the trial soon now..." Sasuke nods. "No problem, I know why I left, but I also know why I'm back..."

Tsunade nods. "Good, cuz they won't be easy to be convinced that you aren't going to try to destroy Konoha..." "I'll bring Naruto along... and you two can tell them about the jutsu on my eyes and the wounds of my back, that it aren't lies..." Tsunade and Shizune nod. "We'll be glad to help you..."

Sasuke smiles and thanks them before going to the entrance to go home. "Uh, Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke looks at the receptionist. "Yes, is something wrong?" "No, but Naruto is waiting for you..." He points to the waiting room. Sasuke looks at the sleeping and drooling Naruto.

Slowly he walks to him and shakes his lover up with a peck on his lips. Naruto opens his eyes and looks into the deep onyx orbs he missed so much. "Sasuke!" He hugs the raven boy. "Naruto, let's go home and watch a movie and order ramen..." Naruto nods and gets up.

They decide to watch Sweeney Todd: The demonic barber of Fleet Street. And in the middle of the film Naruto falls asleep. Sasuke smiles at his lover, he gives the blonde a kiss on his forehead and continue's with watching the movie.

**Author: **This is a short one, I know, I'm sorry :s ... but I'm having a plan for the next day so... but the next one will be longer... reviews are welcome! :)


	11. Chapter 11: This can't be true

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:**They decide to watch Sweeney Todd: The demonic barber of Fleet Street. And in the middle of the film Naruto falls asleep. Sasuke smiles at his lover, he gives the blonde a kiss on his forehead and continue's with watching the movie.

**Chapter 11: This can't be true...**

Sasuke wakes up and sees Naruto's gone. "He likes leaving early... isn't it?" He asks himself. He sighs and gets up. After a quick breakfast Sasuke decides to go training. "Hm, I need a new outfit..." He takes some money and leaves the Uchiha Mansion. He passes some shops and then sees one that get's his interests. He goes in and looks around a bit.

About a half hour later he arrives at the Mansion again to get changed. He pulls out his clothes and puts on the loose black pants and the loose white shirt with the Uchiha Crest on it (Me: he asked the guy or he could put it on the shirt). Then he sees the clothes that Naruto wore when he saved Sasuke. Sasuke decides to put on the shoes of the sound because they seem comfortable.

"Hm, weapons... I'm tired of the ones I've always used already... maybe our basement has some interresting new ones." He goes down and finds the weapon storage. "Hm, nice katana..." He takes it and puts it around his waist. (Me: actually he now looks like he looks in the shippuuden episodes; just without the weird belt and purple thingy).

"Time to train..." He walks to the training grounds calmly and passes Neji and Hinata that are making out. He smiles and says hi. "Oh, Sasuke... how are you feeling now?" He nods. "Quite well Neji, thank you..." He turns to Hinata. "Hinata... he again didn't wear it, yesterday..." She sighs. "I'm sure he's just letting it be cleaned..."

Neji frowns but doesn't ask what they mean since it seems so important to Sasuke. Sasuke sighs. "Yeah, I must be over reacting..." He looks down but then smiles and looks up to the sky. "Hm, I'm glad to be able to see the sky again... it's been almost 7 weeks since I last saw it..."

Neji smiles too. "You're not going to leave again are you?" Sasuke shakes his head. "Next time I leave this place, is for a mission or because I'm dead..." Hinata looks at Sasuke. "Don't worry about that guy... I'm sure Naruto won't just cheat on you..."

Sasuke blinks. "Why do you think I worry about him?" "Because ... I heard the tone of your voice when you said the 'because I'm dead' part..." Sasuke sighs. "Nothing escapes you... does it?" Hinata smiles.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to train..." Neji and Hinata smile. "Good, have fun Sasuke..." He nods and goes on with walking. He smiles, but he can't forget the rumors... especially not when he keeps hearing them everywhere.

Meanwhile Naruto looks at the boy. "Thank you... I'm really glad you could restore our necklaces... I hope he'll be happy..." Naruto hold the necklace up to look at it in the light and smiles. The boy smiles too. "Naruto, here..." Naruto frowns. "Why?" "Because you trained me..." The boy gives Naruto an Edelweiss. Naruto smiles. "Thank you..." The boy looks down and hugs Naruto.

Sasuke stares in front of him. "N-Naruto..." He whispers. Slowly he goes to them and takes the boy up with his troath. He looks the boy right into his eyes. "So you are the little whore..." He lets the boy falls and looks at Naruto. Sasuke feels tears gather but he fights them.

"You fucking liar... saying you love me, that I am something special to you... and then..." He can't finish the sentence; the grief and anger are too much. He gives Naruto a slap in his face and runs away. In town he looks around. He can hear voices talk about the 'mystery guy' and Naruto. He looks at the two boys and glares at them. "Shut the fuck up about it!"

The boys look at him and frown. "What?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!" Now comes the moment he can't fight the tears anymore, they roll over his cheeks like rivers. The boys just laugh with him and go away. Sasuke falls on his knees.

A drop falls on his hair, he looks up to the sky. Another drop falls on his face while his tears run over his face freely. The people that pass give him weird looks but he doesn't care.

Footsteps come closer. He looks at the person who makes the sound. "Sasuke…" "Stay away from me…" Naruto looks down to Sasuke. "Sasuke please…"

"No! Stay away you fucking liar! I loved you, and you fucking used me!" The tears are barely visible because of the rain, but Naruto can tell that Sasuke's crying…

"Sasuke, it's a misunderstanding…" Sasuke gets up and takes a step away from Naruto. "Stay away!" "Please… Sasuke… let me explain…"

Sasuke shakes his head. "Forget it! I don't ever! Ever! Want to see you again! You're just a liar… it would've been better if I had just stayed with Orochimaru…"

With these last words he turns around and runs away, leaving Naruto alone in the rain. He keeps running until he reaches the forest he remembers of the chuunin exams.

Sasuke goes in and looks to the huge trees. "Hm, this is where the bastard marked me with his fucking seal… and where the other bastard kissed me…"

**Short flashback:**

Naruto smiles at Sasuke. Sakura has gone to get some food. Naruto walks to Sasuke. "Sasuke…" Sasuke looks up to the blonde. "Yeah Naruto, what is it?"

Naruto pushes his lips on the ones of the surprised raven. After a minute he breaks the kiss. "Sasuke I love you…"

**End of flashback**

Sasuke remembers he confessed his own feelings too that day, but he doesn't want to think of Naruto right now, right now he just feels like leaving Konoha the way he hasn't left before…

Author: Ok, this is it… I think about making this the end… but I'm not sure… anyway reviews are welcome 


	12. Chapter 12: Long time no see

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:**Sasuke remembers he confessed his own feelings too that day, but he doesn't want to think of Naruto right now, right now he just feels like leaving Konoha the way he hasn't left before…

**!!Note!!:** Ok, in this one, or in the next one Itachi will show up again. The reason he gives why he killed their family is what I made up myself cuz the real one is complicated to explain, then the flashback there might be in, that one is real... and the song that'll be in it is Leave Out All The Rest of Linking Park

**Chapter 12: Long time no see**

He looks to the sky once more and sighs. He found it irronical, only two days ago he was blind and longued to see again, and now that he can see again he feels like it would've been better if he'd never been able to see again.

He sighs again and sits himself down on the ground. Then at once he hears a voice he heard before. He looks up and gets up, slowly going closer to the voice. He hides behind a tree and listens to the song the voice sings:

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no on ewould listen

Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here

So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if you're asking me I want you to know

Forgetting, all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well

Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are...

Sasuke stares at the person. "You don't have to hide Sasuke... I know you're there..." Sasuke swallows and slowly comes from behind the tree. "Why did you sing that?" "Because I want you to know why I did it..." "Then tell me..."

Itachi nods. "I killed them because if something would happen to me or I would marry or something they'd want you to be like me... if you then ever have 1 A instead of an A+ dad'd be angry like hell on you." Sasuke stares at his older brother.

"Mom wouldn't..." "That's right..." Sasuke looks down. "Why did you kill the rest then? Why didn't you just kill dad alone?" Itachi sighs. "They'd kill me and hate you... they'd say you're the reason I killed him..." Sasuke shakes his head.

"No, mom would never let that happen..." "She would if she knew I had killed dad..." Sasuke looks at his brother. "No, no... you had no reason to kill them..." Itachi takes a step closer. "I killed them to save you! To keep you save from them!"

Sasuke laughs. "Then why did you say to hate you, to try to kill you?" "For two reasons... one; because you can't become like them, and two because I ... can't live with the fact that I also killed the caring people..."

Sasuke looks at his brother and sighs. "You're a liar Itachi, you have always been one... I hate you..." Itachi looks down and opens his coat. "Then kill me... if you truly hate me that much... but I helped Naruto in saving you..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" A smile appears on Itachi's face. "He didn't tell you? ... He used a map to find the hide-out and to find his way inside the hide-out... I gave him that one, I stole it from Orochimaru a while ago..."

Sasuke looks down. "No... Naruto wouldn't let you help him..." "Sasuke he did, but if you don't believe me, then look in your heart... or kill me..." A sigh escapes Sasuke's lips.

Itachi gasps with wide eyes, but then he smiles. "Sasuke, stay out of trouble while I'm gone..." Sasuke pulls his katana back out his brother and looks at Itachi. "I'll try my best..." Itachi nods and pokes Sasuke on the forehead. At once Sasuke remembers it; that fateful night...

**Flashback:**

Sasuke runs after his brother that just told him to train and become strong to kill him. "Wait!" Itachi looks back at his little brother. Sasuke's eyes widen a bit when he sees tears on his brother's face.

**End of flashback**

Sasuke looks at Itachi and catches him before he falls. "No, Itachi... hold on, I'm gonna take you to... to Tsunade, she'll heal you..." He says silently. He lays his brother on his back and puts his katana back around his waist. Meanwhile tears are rolling over his face again.

**Author:** Ok, not what you expected? Well, hope you are gonna continue reading :) reviews are welcome...


	13. Chapter 13: Seduction

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**recap:**Sasuke looks at Itachi and catches him before he falls. "No, Itachi... hold on, I'm gonna take you to... to Tsunade, she'll heal you..." He says silently. He lays his brother on his back and puts his katana back around his waist. Meanwhile tears are rolling over his face again.

**Chapter 13: Seduction**

Sasuke knocks on Tsunade's door. She opens it and looks at the in blood covered Sasuke. "Please, help my brother..." Tsunade looks at Itachi as Sasuke lays him down on the floor. "I'll do my Sasuke... maybe you should go home and have some rest, we'll let you know how he's doing ok?" Sasuke nods.

He turns around and goes to the Uchiha Mansion. Once there he goes to Itachi's room. It looks just the way Sasuke remembers it... there's just more dust. Sasuke lays himself on the bed and sighs. "Aniki... please, don't die..."

Sasuke feels a tear roll over his face while he yawns and falls into sleep. He awakes when someone calls his name. Slowly he opens his eyes. "Huh, Shizune..." He sits himself up and looks at her. "Sasuke... we know you stabbed him. Your katana went right through his liver..."

Sasuke looks at her and hopes her face will brighten up. "It was fatal, we only could've saved him if we had been there on the moment itself... sorry Sasuke..." The raven shakes his head. "No, no... w-where is he?"

"At Tsunade's office..." He nods and runs to the office as quickly as he can. "Tsunade! Open the door!" Tsunade opens the door and lets Sasuke in. A few old men are there, looking at Itachi's body. Sasuke stares at it. "No... Aniki..." He goes to his brother and hugs the pale body while his tears fall on the man's face.

The men look at the scene and sigh. They didn't understand, they thought Sasuke hated Itachi. "Aniki... you stole my first one, now let me steal your last one..." He whispers before letting his lips touch his dead brother's.

With that Sasuke stood up with a small smile and walked outside after saying: "He'll be buried next to my parents..." Sad and lonely Sasuke decides to go to his sensei, in hope Kakashi will be able to cheer him up a bit.

He knocks on the door, and Kakashi opens with his nose in the 7th volume of the Icha Icha series and with only pants on. "Sasuke... is something wrong? You're covered in blood..." Sasuke smiles. "I killed Itachi, right after he told me, why he killed them..." Tears start to gather again. "Come in..." Sasuke follows Kakashi into the livingroom and sits down next to his sensei.

Sasuke noticed that Kakashi's sharingan was visible and that he wasn't wearing his mask. "Why do you hide your face Kakashi-sensei?" "That doesn't matter Sasuke... You're all that matters now..."

Sasuke smiles a bit and looks at Kakashi's face. He always thought that Kakashi would be ugly underneath his mask, but the thought was wrong. "Well, I do want to say that you don't have to hide your face, it's beautiful..." Smiles softly to his sensei.

Kakashi smiles too. "Thank you, but you are far more beautiful." Sasuke smiles a bit bigger and blushes a bit. "Thank you, I guess..." "Well, how are you and Naruto doing?" Sasuke sighs. "Just as bad as Itachi... he lied to me..."

A sighs escapes Kakashi's lips. He takes hold of Sasuke's face and looks in the onyx eyes. The fire to kill his brother that used to burn in them is gone, the flame of love for Naruto is smaller. "Sasuke...you are more beautiful with light in your eyes, with fire in them..."

Sasuke pulls up his shoulders. "Does it matter? I killed my beloved brother, and my boyfriend cheats on me, I don't need fire anymore..." Kakashi shakes his head and lets his lips connect with Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widen but then he closes them, he doesn't care at all anymore. He can feel Kakashi pull out his loose white shirt. Kakashi licks Sasuke's neck and then Sasuke's chest. He slowly lets his tongue trail upward to Sasuke's chin. The tongue reaches Sasuke's chin when someone gasps.

Sasuke looks aside and stares at the blue eyes. "Then you call me a fucking liar and a bastard?! And now you're cheating on me yourself! That guy gave me the flower because I trained him! And he gave me our necklaces back because I've asked his parents to clean them! He even switched our old images with how we look now!"

Naruto shakes his head in anger. "You are the liar and cheater! I never thought you'd hurt me that way Sasuke!" With this Naruto runs away.

Sasuke gets up and runs after Naruto. "Naruto! I didn't!" Naruto turns around and uses his Kage Bunshin to confuse Sasuke so he can get away.

Sasuke runs around and around, not knowing which Naruto is real. Then he thinks a bit further. "Sharingan!" He looks at Naruto and follows him. But Naruto seems faster then before.

Then at once Naruto's gone, and Sasuke can only just stop before he falls off a cliff. "Naruto?" He says silently. Naruto laughs. Sasuke turns around and looks at the blonde.

"I'd fear me Sasuke, if I want it, you'll be dead soon…" "Kyuubi… bring Naruto back…" Kyuubi shakes his head. "Forget it little liar. You've hurted him enough now…"

Kyuubi takes a step closer and Sasuke a step back, he falls. Just on time he can grab the edge of the cliff with one hand. "Kyuubi, let Naruto out, help me…" Kyuubi smirks.

"Why would I?" Sasuke stares at Kyuubi's red eyes. "He'd be hurt if you let me die!" He yells in fear. "Yeah, until he realizes it's the best…" Kyuubi says coldly.

"But I love him! I didn't want Kakashi to touch me like that! I didn't want it!" "Sure… you didn't seem like struggling little LIAR!"

"Like I could ever win from Kakashi-sensei!!" Sasuke looks down, and tries to climb up, but it doesn't work. "Please! Help me!" Tears gather as he thinks he won't be able to tell Naruto how he felt before he dies.

"At least let me talk to Naruto, I can't hold on much longer…" Kyuubi sighs and releases Naruto. Naruto frown and looks around.

"Naruto!" The blue eyes look down to the scared onyx eyes of Sasuke. "Huh, how did you get there?" "D-Doesn't matter… please… help me…"

Naruto frowns again but then bucks to help Sasuke up. Five minutes later Sasuke's back with his feet on the ground. "Thank you…"

"I'm still angry at you, so don't expect me to go all cheery." Sasuke looks down. "Naruto, I didn't want Kakashi-sensei to touch me…"

Naruto's eyes grow smaller. "Yeah right, you didn't struggle him did you…" Sasuke sighs. "Do you think I'd have a chance against him? He's a old perverted and horny guy…"

Naruto looks at Sasuke. "What ever, if he tells the same I guess I can forgive you but you shouldn't have said I was cheating on you." "Naruto, I heard rumors everywhere, everyone said that you were dating a guy from the training grounds…"

Naruto nods. "And then I saw you and that guy and… it snapped… " Sasuke looks down. "And Itachi died…" He says sadly. Naruto looks at Sasuke. "What?! How?!"

"He told me why he killed our family, and I didn't believe him, so I stabbed him after he tried to make me believe he helped you with saving me, then I got this sort of flashback and realized he had been crying while he killed my family, so I brought him to Tsunade…"

Naruto nods. "And she…" "My katana had stabbed his liver… it was fatal right away… I killed him… I killed my brother…"

**Author**: Ok this is it again, Sasuke didn't have an easy time in this one right… well neither did Naruto… anyway reviews are welcome! Hope you continue reading :)


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:** Naruto nods. "And she…" "My katana had stabbed his liver… it was fatal right away… I killed him… I killed my brother…"

**Chapter 14: Reunited (LEMON)**

Naruto hugs Sasuke. "I don't think I have to hear from Kakashi what happened my love…" Sasuke looks up and smiles a bit. "Thank you… Naruto…"

Naruto takes out the necklaces and puts Sasuke's around the raven's neck. "Here, you dropped this when you left…" Sasuke smiles when he sees Naruto's wearing the other one.

Naruto lifts Sasuke up and runs to the Uchiha Mansion. They go in and Naruto pushes Sasuke against the door.

"You did look hot when Kakashi was touching you…" He says before kissing Sasuke on his lips. Sasuke smiles and kisses back.

Naruto slowly bites the raven's bottom lip to ask entrance while he rubs his hips together with the ones of Sasuke.

"Hm…" Sasuke moans in their kiss. Naruto smiles and pushes his knee between Sasuke's legs to rub it against the boy's member.

Sasuke moans harder and breaks the kiss. "Naruto… I have to confess something…" Naruto nods while he starts to lick Sasuke's neck and while he pushes harder against Sasuke's member.

"Aah… I… used to…l-love… I-Itachi…" Naruto smiles. "That doesn't matter now, now only you and me matter…" Naruto replies before bending down and biting Sasuke's nipple.

Sasuke bites his lip and closes his eyes. "N-Naruto…ah…" Naruto's smile becomes bigger as he pulls Sasuke away from the wall and pushes him on the bed.

"Your mine, Sasuke… forever…" Sasuke smiles and moans when Naruto bites his neck. "Hmm, Naruto… don't …tease me…" The raven speaks in pants.

And Naruto obeys by pulling out Sasuke's pants and boxers with one pull. He looks at Sasuke's hard member and smiles.

"Hm, I do have a good effect on you isn't it?" Sasuke slowly nods, making Naruto smile once again. "Good…" He bents forward and licks the member.

Sasuke closes his eyes and lets out a small moan. Then Naruto's tongue starts to tease the slit and Sasuke bites his lip while he grabs hold of the covers.

A blush is now clearly visible on the raven's pale face and this makes the blonde even hornier. He takes in the tip and sucks on it while he pushes a finger inside Sasuke's tight cave.

Sasuke gasps and pushes his hips up to get more contact with Naruto's lips and tongue. "More! Ah!" Naruto gladly answers his lovers wish and sucks harder while he inserts a second finger.

Sasuke's eyes open in a shock while he moans and the blush on his face becomes deep red. "Ah! Again!"

Naruto smirks as he starts to take more of Sasuke's member in while swirling his tongue around it. The raven's grasp on the covers tightens, and the blush spreads over the entire face now.

"Nah-ru-toh!" Sasuke closes his eyes while he feels himself go over his edge and come into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto swallows it for a part and uses the rest to covers his own member with. Sasuke slowly looks at the blonde and can't help but to think how lucky he is with a lover like this.

"You ready? Sasuke-kun." Slowly the raven nods and he closes his eyes. Naruto doesn't really understand in but puts the pale legs on his shoulders so he can enter the boy more easily.

Slowly he pushes himself inside. Sasuke clenches his teeth until his body starts to get used to Naruto's member.

"Okay…" He says slowly to show the blonde he's alright. Naruto nods and slowly pulls out before thrusting back in, but it takes a while before he finally hits the spot.

"Ah!" Sasuke closes his eyes and blushes again from pleasure as Naruto hits his bundle of nerves. A smirk grows on Naruto's face as he starts to slam into the spot repeatedly, always harder and harder.

Sasuke's now blushing so much that Gaara's hair would be jealous of it. Slowly the pale boy was coming closer to his edge again.

"Na… Narutoh…, I'm…" Naruto shuts Sasuke up by kissing his pale lips. Sasuke moans loud in the kiss while he comes. Naruto feels his lover's muscles tighten, making himself come as well.

Naruto breaks the kiss and pulls out Sasuke before laying himself down next to the pale boy. Sasuke smiles and pulls Naruto in a kiss. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto nods. "I know, I love you too my little snake." Sasuke smiles. "Yeah, I might be your snake, but you're my little fox." He says with a smile before he yawns and falls into sleep.

Soon Naruto follows Sasuke, into dreamland, with a smile on his face.

**Author: **Ok, I know, much before the actual action, not much about the actual action, but since I have to study I don't really have much time to type anymore… anyway, reviews are welcome, especially because the next chapter is going to be the trial, and I'd like ideas about Sasuke's future life too… :) ... hm, I'm correcting myself, without reviews... I won't type and upload a next chapter because I have no idea how trials go


	15. NOTE

Note:

can someone explain how a trial goes? Because I really have no idea how they go and I have to put the trial of Sasuke here XX

So if someone can Help Please help

I'll be VERY gratefull

thx & bye xxx


	16. Chapter 15: The trial

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:** Soon Naruto follows Sasuke, into dreamland, with a smile on his face.

**Chapter 15: The trial + LEMON**

Sasuke awakes when he hears Naruto talk to Iruka. "I'm scared I'll lose him…" Iruka sighs. "Tell him, maybe you two can find a solution…" Naruto shakes his head. "We'll find a way to get him out jail, and to keep him alive…" Iruka smiles, gives Naruto a hug and leaves.

"Naruto?" The blonde looks at Sasuke. "Hai?" "I won't die, will I?" Naruto sighs. "I don't know, but let's get ready now…" Sasuke nods and goes to his wardrobe to take a suit like thing and put it on. Naruto smiles and kisses Sasuke. "I'm sure you'll be fine…" The raven nods slowly as they walk out the door.

Naruto stays behind when Sasuke enters the round room. The raven looks at Tsunade, Shizune, the elders, a few Anbu, a few medical nin, and then a few Jounin. "Sit down." Tsunade says slowly as her piercing eyes follow every step the boy makes.

He sits himself down in the chair and looks at each person for a few seconds as he feels himself get more nervous. "So did you betray the village to go to Orochimaru?" Sasuke nods slowly. "I did, but…" "Did you kill your brother while he was on our terrain?" "Yes, bu-"

Tsunade sighs. "Did you hurt Naruto by cheating on him?" (Don't ask me why that's important, cuz I have No Idea… X_X) Sasuke sighs. "I just didn't fight be-" "Did you cheat on him?!" Slowly he nods. "But I didn't mean to cheat on him!" Sasuke adds before Tsunade can go on.

"Well, who thinks guilty?" She asks to the other guys. 15 persons put up their hands. "And who thinks not guilty?" The other 15 raise their hands now. Tsunade frowns, and looks at the youngest Anbu. "Well? What do you say? Guilty or not guilty?"

The Anbu sighs. "Guilty…" He says silently; but loud enough to be heard. Sasuke looks down. "And there-for Uchiha Sasuke, you're be sentenced to death for high treason." "W-when… will I die?" Tsunade looks at Shizune. "We only have time tomorrow…" Shizune whispers softly in Tsunade's ear.

"Sorry, Sasuke, say goodbye to Naruto, because… this is your last day alive…" Sasuke nods slowly and gets up before going outside. Naruto hugs Sasuke. "And?" "Sentenced to death, I'll die tomorrow…" The crow says silently.

Naruto gasps. "W-what?! B-but…" Sasuke looks down. "I'm scared … Naruto … I don't want to lose you…" The blonde sighs and hugs his lover tighter. "I will help you Sasuke… I'll make sure you won't die…" The crow blinks. "What? But how?"

"Doesn't matter… I have to find it out… but I'll find it…" "B-but…" The elder feels tears gather. "Shhhh… Let's go home…" The boy nods slowly and follows the blond to their room. Naruto smiles softly and pushes the boy on the bed.

Sasuke stares at his lover. "A-are you?" "Only if you want to…" The crow nods slowly. "Yes… my last night with you … I want it to be special." Naruto nods slowly. "Okay… I will uh… make it feel like it's your first time…"

The crow nods slowly and pulls Naruto in a kiss. "I need you Naruto…" "I know…" He says as he pulls the crow closer to him and puts his hands slowly into the boy's pants, stroking Sasuke's butt. "Hmm… your hands are so soft…" "Hehehe… you're soft too."

Sasuke blushes and kisses Naruto again. Naruto kisses back and pushes his tongue inside as his lover opens his lips to him. They rub their tongues together as Naruto pushes their hips together making his lover moan.

"Ah… Naruto…" He blushes as he feels his member grow. The blond smiles and pushes his own hard cock against the crow's again before slowly pulling down the elder's pants and boxers. Sasuke gasps at the cold air.

"Naruto… I want you… I love you…" "I know…" He lowers himself to Sasuke's hardness and licks the tip making his lover gasp in need. "I'm just making you harder… I won't let you come before I came sorry… :3" "Oh… O-kay…"

The blond smiles as he withdraws from the meanwhile complete hard member. Sasuke feels his need grow. "Please… Naruto … fuck me…" The younger nods and takes lube out his cubboard; putting it on his fingers and softly spreading it at the entrance.

Then he slowly pushes one of his fingers in, making Sasuke groan a bit. "You okay?" The boy nods and bites his lip softly. "J-just go on…" The blond nods and softly adds a second finger before spreading them and seeking for his lover's pleasure spot.

Sasuke moans and pushes his hips to his lover's fingers. "I love you… Please… go on…" Naruto nods and pushes his fingers further in, teasing the spot with feather light touches. "Aah… m-more…" The blond nods and rubs against the spot.

The crow blushes like mad and throws back his head as he moans his lungs out. "Aah!!!!!" He feels the pleasure build in his body. The blond smiles and pulls back his fingers; making the crow whimper in the loss.

"Naruto… please…" The boy nods and pulls out his pants; revealing his needy and throbbing cock. "Ready for it?" "Hell yeah!" "Okay…" He puts the lube on his member and pushes his tip inside, making the crow gasp. "Hmm… please… go on!!!"

The blond nods and quickly pushes himself inside, making the crow moan as the younger against touches his spot. Sasuke blushes like mad and pushes his hips against his lover to feel more of the pleasure.

"Oh… more! Harder please." Naruto nods and starts thrusting harder and faster. "Aahhh… ah… More!" The blond smiles and does it harder once again. The crow throw his head back again and moans louder. "I… I… I'm cl-close…" He blushes like mad.

The blond nods and thrusts harder once again. Sasuke moans and goes over his edge; becoming tighter around Naruto; making the blond moans too as he goes over his edge and making the elder moan again too.

Sasuke pants and pulls Naruto in a kiss. The blond pulls out Sasuke and kisses back before softly pulling back. "I love you Sasuke… I'll make the rest of the night romantic…" "Thank you…" He says slowly as he feels tears gather and hugs Naruto.

"Sasuke… please stay here… I'm planning our night and then I'll get you and tell you what kind of outfit to wear." The crow nods slowly and sits up slowly as he bites his lip when Naruto leaves the room.

He looks at his ceiling and bites his lip harder; trying to push back tears. "Naruto…" He whispers to the air as he feels tears roll over his cheeks. About a half hour later Naruto walks back in; seeing his lover sobbing in his pillow.

"Ow… Sasuke sweety… I'll save you from the terrible faith they want to give you." The boy nods slowly. "Y-you s-sure?" Naruto nods and hugs Sasuke. "Come on… put on your best clothes and let's go … I have a restaurant reserved for in about uh… 1 hour."

"But Naruto… you can't pay for that…" "I saved my money for this moment… I knew that when you got your uh… guilty/not guilty thingy that I'd want to take you out… so…" The crow smiles softly. "Thank you…" The blond pulls Sasuke out the bed. "Now… get dressed…"

The boy nods and quickly takes a towel to wipe off the seed that meanwhile's running out his butt. He puts on his best clothes. Naruto smiles. "Hmm… now what'll I wear?" He sighs before putting on his own best clothes too.

"Let's go…" The crow nods slowly and follows his lover outside. "Naruto… where exactly are we going?" "Uuh… I just found a new restaurant… it has really nice food… perfectly fit for a romantic dinner…" Sasuke nods slowly. "Uh… okay…"

Naruto smiles as he pulls Sasuke into a small and cozy looking restaurant. The crow frowns as he sees Hinata stand behind the desk. "Hello Naruto, Sasuke… here for a nice chit chat?" The elder blinks. "You work here?"

"Yes… I like this work." The girl says smiling. "Oh… okay." She walks to them. "So uh… what you want to eat?" "Hmm… some French fries and uh… some roasted beef is good enough for me…" "Okay… Naruto?" "Uh… just some uh… well… just the same is good enough."

"Okay… wine? A lighter for the candles?" "Uh… red's good?" Sasuke nods. "Yes… red wine's good Naruto… and yes… you can light the candles." Hinata smiles and walks away; getting the orders before bringing the wine.

The crow smiles softly and takes a small nip of the wine. "It's good… very good…" Naruto smiles and kisses his lover. "I love you Sasuke." "Yes… thank you… so do I…" He smiles at the blond and looks in the boy's blue eyes.

"You look so good today… Sasuke…" "Uh… thank you…" He blushes softly. The blond looks at Hinata as she puts down their plates. "I hope you'll enjoy your meal boys." "Thank you HInata…" She smiles and walks back to her desk.

Naruto smiles at his lover as the crow starts eating. Sasuke looks up. "You not hungry?" The blond frowns but then smiles. "I am… I just … I was too busy with looking at you…" Sasuke looks at his plate. "I'm so happy you saved me Naruto…" "So am I… but let's go on with eating."

When they finally finished their food Hinata comes to their table to get the plates. "Liked it?" Sasuke looks at the girl and nods quickly. "It was delicious…" "Yup… Sasuke's right… it totally was delicious… maybe even better then ramen."

Hinata smiles. "Now don't drive it to far Naruto… and here's the bill Sasuke…" "I'm paying Hinata." She looks at Naruto in surprise. "Oh… okay then…" Naruto smiles. "It's a gift for Sasuke… I want this day to be special for him." The girl nods and bents to the blond's ear. "I'll be there in a half hour… I'm finished working in about 15 minutes."

Sasuke blinks. "What's the whispering about?" "Nothing…" Naruto says quickly. The crow pouts and looks down. "You'll find out soon enough my love…" The elder sighs and then slowly nods. "Oh uh… we're taking that longer and moonlit road home okay?"

Sasuke nods slowly and smiles a bit as Naruto pays the bill. Naruto stands up and pulls Sasuke with him. "Come on… let's go for a walk now." "O-okay I guess…" The crow smiles at Hinata and then hugs Naruto as they walk outside to go home.

When they finally arrive home Naruto opens the door for the elder and pulls the crow inside. In a second the light is switched on and all Sasuke's friends hug him from out of nowhere. "Uuh…" The crow blinks and stares at all of them.

"Uuh… what's going on?" "Surprise… so you can say goodbye to us…" Lee says; not realizing that those words would hurt. Sasuke looks down and softly bites his lip. "Lee!" Sakura yells at the boy. "You don't say such things!"

Lee bites his lip. "Sorry…" Naruto sighs. "Just don't mention tomorrow okay… and don't say 'saying goodbye'…" Lee nods and so do the others. "So let's watch a movie and then enjoy some time with all of us… together."

Neji smiles. "I have a good movie in my mind…" "Oh?" "Yeah… like uh…Surf's up?" Sasuke smiles softly. "Yeah… that one's okay…" Neji smiles and puts the DVD in the player.

When the movie's done they smile at each other and decide to start playing truth or dare. After about 4 hours of that game they give up and decide to let Naruto and Sasuke go to bed. So they leave the house, giving the lovers some privacy.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and lays his head on his fox's shoulder. "Liked it?" The crow nods slowly. "Yes… it was a great evening…" "Good…" He smiles and pulls his snake in a kiss. "I love you so much Sasuke." Sasuke nods and hugs Naruto. "I love you to…"

The blond holds his love close to him as he sees the boy fall asleep. Naruto smiles softly as he too falls asleep.

When Naruto wakes up the next morning the notices Sasuke had cried in his sleep. He kisses the boy's forehead and hugs him. "My dear Sasuke… I won't let you die…" Sasuke yawns and slowly opens his eyes to see Naruto right above him.

"Naruto… today… it's time isn't it?" The blond nods. "But I'll save you…" Sasuke nods and slowly gets up on the moment someone nods on the door. Naruto stands up and walks to the door; opening it. "Naruto… we're here to escort Sasuke to the … place of uh…" Naruto nods sadly and lets the two ANBU in.

Sasuke looks at them and bites his lip. He hugs Naruto and kisses the boy softly before turning away from his lover and following the man and woman.

Note: I like this chapter a lot… even though it took me reeeaaalllyyyy long to write it I'm proud of the result. I know a lot happens in this one… but… just hope you guys like it as much as I do ^^ Please Review ^^


	17. Chapter 16: May death come upon you?

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap: ((Sorry for all those that wanted to read the trial... but I skipped it... I might add it later on... but right now this'll have to do ... Sasuke was sentenced to death and they told him he had to die the next day already... and Naruto well... he did hear about it... but didn't visit Sasuke anymore....))**

**Chapter 16: May death come upon you?**

Sasuke looks at the crowd as they lead him to the stage with his hands tied on his back. He's scared, but surprised as well. All the persons their eyes show sympathy, they care about him...

The guy that claimed him guilty stands up and looks at the boy. "Do you have a last wish Uchiha?" Sasuke nods. "I would like to say something to each of the persons that lay close to my heart or think that they lay close to it..." The man nods.

"Iruka-sensei... that you for being there for me, when I needed someone to talk..." Iruka nods at Sasuke, he can barely hold back tears. "Kakashi-sensei... I didn't want to be touched that way... but your an older and perverted guy, so I didn't struggle I had no chance to get away if you wouldn't want me to get away..." Kakashi looks down.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." Sasuke smiles. "It's ok, I forgive you... Sakura..." Sakura looks up with a smile. "I can't stand you... I hate you, you keep telling that I'm yours, but I love only one person that's still alive, and that's Naruto..."

Sakura starts to cry and runs away. "And Naruto..." He looks around. "Where's Naruto?" "I'm here..." Sasuke looks at Naruto that just walks up the stage. "I know I'm not meant to be up here, but I have something to say..."

The blue eyes look at Sasuke with a fire in them. "You guys sentenced him to death right?" The judges nod. "Well, ... I think you have no right to kill him... He indeed did go to Orochimaru for power, but was decieved... isn't that so Sasuke?"

The raven nods. "When he arrived at Orochimaru's place he was put in a dungeon and treated as a prisoner. They forced him to become the slave of the hide-out. And when he fought against it, and said no to a command they punished him. Sasuke, tell us about that snake punishment Orochimaru gave you..."

Sasuke feels he's starting to shiver. "I uh... I had defied Orochimaru, so he summoned a snake, and made it go through my body... it went in at the back entrance, and climbed through my body, and then... came out through my mouth..." He looks down.

Naruto nods. "And when I was there to save him, I saw his back was ripped apart... what did use for that?" Sasuke closes his eyes to fight the memories. "Cat 'o ninetales... with small sharp metal plates at the end..." The crowd gasps.

"And I don't think he left it with that, am I right Sasuke?" The raven boy nods. "What was the other punishment for defying Orochimaru?" "They tied my on my back on the floor, and connected a watering can with the water resort, and then they put a towel over my face and uh... started pouring the water on it. I could barely breathe, the water uh, prevented me from breathing through my mouth, so I had to breathe through my nose, but there was water too..."

Naruto nods and looks at the judges. "I searched the internet for a definition and a name to that torture techinque. Let me tell what I found..." He takes out a paper and starts to read from it:

"Waterboarding is a form of torture that consists of immobilizing a person on their back with the head inclined downward and pouring water over the face and into the breathing passages. Through forced suffocation and inhalation of water, the subject experiences the process of drowning and is made to believe that death is imminent. In contrast to merely submerging the head face-forward, waterboarding almost immediately elicits the gag waterboarding does not always cause lasting physical damage, it carries the risks of extreme pain, damage to the lungs, brain damage caused by oxygen deprivation, injuries, including broken bones, due to struggling against restraints, and psychological effects on victims of waterboarding can last for years after the procedure."

Naruto looks up to the judges again. "Also, you guys think he's evil, that's why you want him dead... but I have a friend that can tell us he's not evil at all... Gaara houses the Sand Demon, and sometimes he can't control it. The demon is always thursthy for blood. Sasuke fought the demon but couldn't win."

He nods at Gaara to get on stage and go on. "I caught Sakura with sand on a tree, she was going to die. And Sasuke wasn't strong enough to help her, or to beat me. Then Naruto showed up and said he'd beat me. But Sasuke said to Naruto that he should save Sakura and run. He didn't want to see a person that's important to him die again. So he would've sacrificed himself to save them."

Naruto nods. "Can you call someone like that evil Gaara?" Gaara shakes his head. "No, I say someone like has his heart on right place... the only problem with people who have the heart on the right place is, that they're easily decieved and that they can barely recognize lies..."

The crowd smiles. Naruto and Gaara nod to each other. Then they use their henge no jutsu to transform into a Sasuke. The crowd smiles and does the same. "Now! What do the Konoha people think about Sasuke Uchiha?! Is he guilty?!" Naruto yells.

The crowd puts a fist in the air and yell their answer together. "NO!" Sasuke looks at all the people that changed into him. He smiles and feels tears gather. The judges start to talk and talk. After a few minutes the head judge stands up. "We recall our previous judgement and say that Uchiha Sasuke is now found NOT GUILTY."

The crowd cheers and turns back into themself, as do Naruto and Gaara. Naruto hugs Sasuke as the guard frees Sasuke's hand. Gaara smiles. "I'm going back to Suna. They can't miss their Kazekage much longer..." Sasuke and Naruto smile to. "Ok, but come for dinner with Temari and Kankuro when you have time..."

"Promised Sasuke... I'm glad I could help you." With that he walks away leaving the happy couple alone on the stage.

**Author: ***sigh* am I happy I wrote it this way... else Sasuke would be dead... anyway now they're happy together again, and Sasuke's back free to move and act... reviews are welcome :D


	18. Chapter 17: With Thee In Me Arms,

**Summary:**Naruto's on a mission in Hidden Rain Village when he picks up a conversation that worries him… is it true what they say about Sasuke? And what do they say?

**Warning:** Bad language sometimes, and there will be Sexual contents in this story as it goes on, so don't like it? Then don't read it

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters I'll use in this story, It's just fanfiction, no more, no less…

**Recap:** "Promised Sasuke... I'm glad I could help you." With that he walks away leaving the happy couple alone on the stage.

**Chapter 17: With thee in me arms, no one can hurt thee.**

Sasuke looks at his lover, the blond smiles and kisses him. "Glad we're back together?" Sasuke nods. "Hai… I'm glad … of course I am ^^" Naruto once again kisses Sasuke. "I love you Sasuke… you're my little snake." The crow smiles. "And you're MY little fox…" He blushes a bit.

Naruto smiles more, proud of seeing his snake blush again. "So… let's go for a romantic dinner, and then uh… have some private time together." The crow nods slowly. "Okay… but this time I will pay the dinner… I have something to celebrate, after all you are my love and I can finally stay with you."

The blond nods quickly. "Okay then… I'm fine with that… as long as I can be seme again." Sasuke smirks. "Maybe I want to be seme for once, as a gift for staying alive." Naruto pouts. "Noooooo… meeee isssss seeeemeeee…" Sasuke sighs. "Okay then … I guess I can accept you in me again ^^"

Naruto smiles and makes a happy dance. "YAAAAAAAAY!!!! I can be Sasuke's seme again!!!" Sasuke blushes like mad. "Did you HAVE to say it THAT loud?" He asks embarrassed as he notices people staring at him. Naruto smiles. "Sorryyyyyy..." He hugs Sasuke and kisses him.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. "It's okay... after all... you saved me." He smiles bigger and pulls his lover closer. "I love you so much Naruto. I'm glad you saved me from being executed ^^" Naruto kisses him softly. "Let's stop talking about those negative things... and make some fun."

On that moment Kakashi poofs next to them. "Uh... Sasuke... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kisses you and ... well... I shouldn't have done those things..." He says slowly." Sasuke looks at his former sensei and then at Naruto. Naruto nods. "It's okay... some people just lose control when they meet me ..." The raven says with a small smirk.

Naruto pouts. "Sasuuuuukkkkkeeeeeee!!!!! Miiiiiiiinnnnneeeeeee..." He yells as he clings onto Sasuke. The crow smiles and kisses Naruto. "Dobe... I still am yours..." The blond smirks and starts pulling Sasuke with him. "Okay! Then we're having sex right away!!!!" Sasuke rolls with his eyes as he lets the blond drag him around.

When they arrive at the house Naruto quickly pushes Sasuke inside and makes his way to the bedroom. Sasuke stares at the blond with eyes filled with lust as the tanned one pushes him on the bed. Naruto smirks and immediately licks Sasuke's neck. Making the raven moan softly.

"Hmm... Naruto..." He blushes a bit and smiles. The blond smiles and kisses the pale lips. "Sweety... will you now finally start tanning?" Sasuke blinks. "I like my pale body... X_X" "Hm... yeah... actually I like it too." Sasuke smiles and pulls Naruto in a deep kiss again.

"Like it when we kiss?" The crow nods slowly, blushing slightly. "Good... because so do I." Naruto smirks and slowly sucked on Sasuke's neck. "Ah... aah.... Naruto...." Naruto smiles and pulls the pale one closer to him. "I'm not letting you go again Sasuke, not ever." The raven nods slowly and closes his eyes.

About 1 hour later

Sasuke opens his eyes softly and looks at Naruto, holding him close while the tanned boy is still in him. "I love you Sasuke. Forever." The raven smiles and closes his eyes again, laying down, his head on Naruto's chest. "Naruto. Thank you."

Naruto frowns. "Thank you? For what?" Sasuke looks up slowly. "For saving me." He smiles. The blonde smiles too and kisses the other softly. "It's nothing, just... something normal when you think about how much I love you." Sasuke nods. "Yes. That's right. And you learnt me those wise things by just caring and saving me." Naruto smiles and closes his eyes. Sasuke takes a deep breath.

"Naruto... I have to thank you again... For setting me free." The blonde kisses his forehead. "It's okay Sasuke. I know you're grateful." "And for keeping me safe..." He mutters softly before falling asleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

TWO DAYS LATER

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tsunade sighs softly. "We will never forget them. Their love was something that is a proof to all of us that there is something like hope. Their lives where dedicated to each other, and keeping each other safe. All we know is. That the man who did this will be executed tomorrow, without a last wish, and in disgrace to his family."

She looks around and feels some tears gather. "To brutally destroy these two lives that had been reunited only so shortly ago, and that had been tested on all ways someone could think of, is what I call Demonic." Her eyes dwell over the man. "You who called our hyperactive ninja Naruto a DEMON. Are demons yourselves. Those who called our emotionally broken and alone ninja Sasuke a TRAITOR. Are traitors themselves."

The villagers look down, the friends of the boys cry and seek company with each other to forget the loss of the ones they held close to their hearts. The ones that shouldn't have died on such a young age.

Kakashi takes her place. "Tsunade-sama is right. Naruto was hyper, and was the nicest person I've ever met, he could forgive and give hope to the ones that had lost the path to good or had lost the last hope. He saved Sasuke from the dark, who had been blinded by a hate that shouldn't have existed even. Sasuke had been the prey of us. Unknowingly he had been pushed into despair by US. WE were the ones responsible for what everone called traitory. Sasuke was just a hurt and innocent boy. Who only found the care and love he needed with Naruto. Who on his side also was hurt and alone."

"They loved together, they lived together, they... slept together. They were killed together. And now... Forever. They will Rest together."

_**THE END**_

_**Note:**_ This might not be the end everyone expected, but I just figured I wouldn't be able to go on like that much longer, it was becoming to hard for me to continue so I had to end it on a way that there is an ending to this fanfiction. I like the last part Kakashi says, even though I've written it myself. I think it's a nice line. Anyway, sorry that I haven't written the entire hentai scene, but I didn't feel like it and I was already typing a long time on this chapter, I just wanted to finish it asap. I don't like to keep people waiting, and I know that I actually have let you guys wait. So SORRY for that. Please let me know what you think of the ending. And if you have things you would like to say, it's welcome, even if it's something bad. I can handle it. =D


End file.
